


Keep You Safe

by Rose298



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose298/pseuds/Rose298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a two part piece on Adam and Ronan's relationship, and the different ways that they manage to be there for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of based on Adam's amnesia moment after the party at Gansey's house. I thought it was interesting that it only happened once, and decided to play with it. So, it's just the idea that he keeps doing something, but he's not really sure why and doesn't know how to stop it. Hope you like it!

Adam looked up from the textbook sitting in front of him. Ronan stood a few feet away, silent, full of sharp angles, and twisted shadows, but his expression was resigned. Adam glanced down at his watch and let his head drop forward.

The library was dark, barely illuminated by the one light that Adam had kept on. Ronan was still waiting, nearly hidden in the shadows, only there if Adam wanted him to be. Adam breathed in, pulling the life back into himself. Pulling himself back into reality. The reality of having lost four hours, staring at a textbook, reading and re-reading the same two pages, wondering what he was doing, why his notes kept repeating. He let out the breath, and slowly shut the book, letting the cover make a soft swoosh as it dropped closed.

Adam stood, and Ronan pushed off the bookshelf, stepping into the light. He took Adam’s wrist gently, and flicked the switch on the lamp. He led Adam through the darkened shelves towards the exit. They didn’t say anything to each other.

The world outside the library was quiet, the sky still dark, for which Adam was grateful. It was easier to lose time in the darkness, where you couldn’t see it slipping through your fingers. When the sun came up, it would be too bright, too wrong. Too much time wasted in a loop that Adam thought he’d escaped.

Ronan opened the door to the BMW, and Adam slipped inside, letting Ronan’s fingers drop from his wrist. Ronan didn’t slam the door. It clicked shut, leaving Adam alone in the silence, again. Letting Adam breath.

The ride wasn’t too long. Headlights illuminated the nothingness. The world was asleep. Adam had been asleep. He leaned his head against the cool window and let his breath create patterns on the glass. Hiding the empty world beyond.

They pulled into St. Agnes and Ronan got the door again. Adam could say he wasn’t grateful, but he was asleep. Maybe. He couldn’t tell at this point. The stairs to his room creaked. Adam didn’t like the noise. The door wasn’t much better.

They left the lights off, and Adam shrugged off his shoes. Ronan was standing, watching, and Adam couldn’t get himself to lay down. He was already asleep.

The tears were silent. Slow streaks slipped down Adam’s nose, his jaw, and off his chin. He was completely still, unnatural. It was almost like sleeping with your eyes open. Almost like being dead.

Ronan’s hand was back on his wrist, and Adam felt his body move to the bed, felt it sink into the thinning mattress. His legs were shifted, and Ronan crawled into the space beside him. His arms curved around Adam, held him close. Ronan was warm. Alive. His heartbeat echoed through Adam.

Adam fell asleep, cheeks still slicked wet, but his eyes were closed. Ronan buried his nose into Adam’s back. His grip never loosened, and Adam didn’t go anywhere.

Adam woke, tethered to the waking world by Ronan. Ronan, who was alive, and dreaming, but never asleep. Ronan, who whispered “I love you”, in his bad ear. Ronan, who always knew when Adam was missing. Who always knew where to find him. Who never hesitated to bring him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronan was too much. Too sharp. Too alive. Too hot to touch. Anything that got too close, burned. Scorched and damaged. That was how Ronan left them. 

Ronan’s fingers were tight on the steering wheel, fiery rubber beneath his flare-gun fingers. The sky was deep blue, it was black, burnt. The road stretched before him. Black, burnt, tire tracks daring Ronan to let go. To fly through his destruction. Adam was waiting at the shop. Ronan snarled, and took the branch to the right, leaving the war zone for another day. Another time, when Parrish wasn’t out in the cold. Waiting for him. 

Ronan wondered if Adam did it for him. Swallowed his pride for the boy with the shadow tattoos and the cut-throat smile. Hell if he knew. 

Adam was there, outside the shop, head down, threadbare coat wrapped around his shoulders. It was too small. Too old. Too broken. Ronan simmered, and watched for a moment. Watched, as pit viper pride strangled the dusty haired boy. Watched, as Adam blew hot air over his hands, devoid of the gloves Ronan had offered him. Watched, as he pull the coat closer around his shoulders, still shivering at the cold. 

Adam looked up and Ronan studied his eyes. They were bright. Defiant. He felt the fire burning inside him dim. His anger slowly slipping. Adam Parrish stood on his own. Ronan grinned. Cold through and through. Adam nodded, and Ronan pulled up, letting the door swing open. 

Adam waited for him. Anyone else, and he’d have managed with his bike. Anyone else, and he wouldn’t have had to take the ride. He was staring out the window, pride entirely intact, because he was there for Ronan. Not because Ronan wanted it. Not because Ronan wanted freckle speckled cheekbones, and calculating eyes. Adam was there to keep Ronan’s too pale skin from being burnt. 

Adam knew how to handle Ronan’s flames. Ronan had learned to let him. 

They rode to St. Agnes, silent. Ronan slammed the doors when they got there. He slammed the door to Adam’s room, and Adam glared. Ronan shrugged, Adam was half-deaf anyway, so what did it matter? He tossed himself to the floor, and gazed at the ceiling, wishing for spinning tires, and screeches across the blacktop. Danger and fire. 

“Stay?” Adam would ask. Ronan would stare at the ceiling, and Adam would get into bed. Waiting for the door to slam. When it didn’t, he would let go of the breath he’d been holding and fall asleep. He did it for Ronan. 

Ronan waited for Adam to be asleep. He peeled himself off the floor and acted like he was still on fire. Like he was dangerous. He leaned over the bed. “I love you,” he whispered into Adam’s bad ear. Maybe he was dangerous.  Maybe Adam didn’t care. Maybe he wouldn’t let Ronan buy him a new coat because Ronan was too hot to touch, and so he waited. Waited outside the shop, letting the cold into his bones, so when Ronan got there, he could cool him off, and they would be able to keep each other safe. 

Ronan grinned and leaned back against the bed. Maybe he waited because he thought Ronan was hot. 


End file.
